falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Звалище (Fallout demo)
Звалище ( , літер. пер. «сміттєва купа») — єдина локація демо-версії Fallout. Звалище в Fallout demo Сюжет демо-версії відбувався в 2161 ріку невеликому, загубленому в пустки поселенні під назвою Звалище (Scrapheap, в дослівному перекладі з англійської — «купа металобрухту»). Поселення було захищено стінами з будівельного сміття і розбитих автомашин і являло собою декілька руйнуються будинків довоєнної споруди, в яких мешкало нечисленне населення. Влада над поселенням перебувала в руках озброєної банди «Крипти», якою керував чоловік по імені Рейз. Його люди контролювали ворота і займали найбільша будівля в містечку, в якому знаходився працюючий генератор, володіння яким давало змогу контролювати селище«''The generator is the most important thing in Scrapheap. Whoever controls it controls Scrapheap.». Працював на гної«''There is only one thing that separates Scrapheap from the wasteland: the stench of brahmin dung. But without that dung, there would be no power generator.» генератор забезпечував подачу води, крім того, електрика використовувалося для живлення збережених електроприладів (комп'ютера, холодильника і, можливо, світильників). Ще однією була тут цінністю було невелике стадо брамінів. Тим не менш, один з охоронців, Рок, охарактеризував це місце як безнадійну, безперспективну «діру» — «''пахву пустелі''»«''Scrapheap is the armpit of the desert. No better place to raise children, in my opinion. This place makes Junktown look like a living city of the ancients.». Крім того, в будівлі автомайстерні на північно-західній околиці мешкала ще одна, менша за чисельністю озброєне угрупування — «Фулы», якою керувала жінка на ім'я Бака. Обидві банди планували знищити конкурентів і повністю підпорядкувати собі поселення. Події і сюжет демо-версії Демо-версія передбачала кілька варіантів розвитку подій (і відповідно, долі поселення) в залежності від дій героя: * бандити могли бути знищені, у цьому випадку генератор переходив у розпорядження селян, які дякували героя за допомогуоднак варто врахувати, що в цьому випадку поселення виявлялося незахищеним перед зовнішньою загрозою (нападом рейдерів, монстрів або Супермутантів...).; * одна з банд могла зміцнити владу над поселенням, знищивши банду конкурентів; * у разі, якщо протагоніст зламає електрогенератор, бандити покинуть вмираюче з-за гострої нестачі води поселення, а ті, що залишилися тут жителі відчайдушно намагатися вижити; * також протагоніст може вбити всіх жителів поселення. Тим не менш, що сталося з поселенням, достовірно невідомо. Населення * Члени угруповання «Крипти» (8 осіб): ** Рейз (ватажок), Рок, Фракс і ще шість чоловік. * Члени угруповання «Фулы» (4 людини): ** Бака (ватажок), Скіппі і ще двоє. * Мирні жителі: ** Ленні, Лекс, Філ, Ленор і ще кілька селян * собака * п'ять брамінів Квест Філа не пускає в будинок собака, він просить допомогти йому розібратися з нею. При розмові є можливість з'ясувати звідки взялась собака і кому належала (для деяких це буде цікавою несподіванкою). Є два шляхи вирішення: * вбити тварину (за це дія дадуть 335 очок досвіду); * подружиться з псом (за це дадуть 550 очок досвіду, плюс собака буде слідувати за протагоністом по локації). Для приєднання необхідно впливати на пса «ігуаною на паличці» (цікаво те, що цю дію можна робити неодноразово і кожного разу будуть давати досвід). Трофеї та інше майно Члени угруповання «Фулы» одягнені в металеву броню, яка є їх відмітною ознакою, на озброєнні у них є один персональний мініган CZ53 і три 10-мм пістолета-кулемета H&K MP9 з невеликим запасом набоїв. Також у одного з членів банди є кусачки (Wire cutters). Члени угруповання «Крипти» одягнені в шкіряну броню, яка є їх відмітною ознакою, на озброєнні у них є один персональний мініган CZ53 і сім 10-мм пістолет-кулеметів H&K MP9 з невеликим запасом набоїв. Крім того, деяка кількість майна можна знайти в будинку, яке займає угрупування: * в льодовику лежить один і стимулятор «ігуана-на паличці»; * у замкненому холодильнику знаходяться один персональний мініган CZ53, комплект шкіряних броні, стимулятор, 10 шт. 10-мм бронебійних патронів і 30 шт. 5-мм бронебійних патронів, а також «ігуана на паличці». В хатині Філа можна знайти 48 шт. 10-мм бронебійних патронів. Поява міста Звалище з'являється тільки в демо-версії ''Fallout. Знайти його на [[:Категорія:Карти світу|картах першого і другого Fallout]]'ов не можна. При цьому, хоча поселення має значну схожість з Джанктауном (використовує карту одного з районів цього міста), у ньому мешкають інші персонажі і є самостійний сюжет. Крім того, мешканці Звалища згадують Джанктаун як самостійне поселення. Таким чином, можна припустити, що у всесвіті Fallout Звалище є окремим поселенням, точне місцезнаходження якого на Тихоокеанському узбережжі встановити не представляється можливим. Згадки Джанктауну і Гизмо, який «розібрався з власником пса» (мешкає в поселенні), дозволяють припустити, що це поселення знаходиться недалеко від Джанктауну. Відсутність згадок про поселення в Fallout дозволяє припустити, що поселення знаходилося в стороні від головних караванних шляхів (або, можливо, було знищено рейдерами або Супермутантами). Звалище у Fallout Якщо під час гри натиснути Ctrl+R, можна вибрати карту JUNKDEMO.MAP, яка являє собою Звалище. Зберігши гру, завершивши її через диспетчер завдань Windows або аналогічні програми і завантаживши гру в Смітнику, можна повноцінно грати в цій локації Максом Стоуном. Наводячи курсор на персонажів, можна дізнатися, що в локалізації 1С місто називається «Купа сміття», а банди — «Склеп» і «Дурні». Так як файли діалогів персонажів відсутні, всі вони німі, крім брамінів — вони говорять. Примітки Категорія:Вирізаний контент Fallout Категорія:Локації Fallout Категорія:Міста de:Scrapheap en:Scrapheap pt:Scrapheap ru:Свалка (Fallout demo)